


Trapped in their own insecurities.

by AgentsofPsych99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hermione Granger Has PTSD, Hermione Granger Has a Sibling, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Multi, Protective Blaise Zabini, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Ron Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99
Summary: What will happen when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy and Blaise come back to repeat their 7th year after the war. They all get detention together and end up getting trapped together.What relationships will form?What secrets will be uncovered?Who’s secrets will be uncovered?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Trapped in their own insecurities.

Ok so I know your probably thinking “OMG FINISH YOUR OTHER BOOKS.” But hear me out this was an opportunity I couldn’t miss. So I’m making the next chapter ASAP but first I have a few questions that I would like you all to answer in the comment section please.

1\. What relationships would you like to happen? They can be between the six main characters or not or even both. (So both would be like Ron and Lavender cause she’s not in the main six.)

2\. I really want Hermione to be related to someone so like yeah. It can be anyone she can be their sister or daughter. It can be anyone really but you can’t ship her with someone she’s closely related to.

3\. Hermione is the character I’m focusing on the most in this book. So is there anything major that you want me to focus on about her (like for example why she gets so worked up about school work.)

4\. Is there anyone you want me to bash? Or is there anyone that you don’t think should have died?


End file.
